Friedrich Paul Wittichen (1787-1844)
in Montjoie (now Monschau), Prussia (now Germany) |Baptism = as Evangelisch Protestant in Montjoie (now Monschau), Prussia (now Germany) |Death = Montjoie (now Monschau), Prussia (now Germany) |Father = Christian Andreas Wittigen |Mother = Anna Margaretha Nicolai |Spouse = Charlotte Sophie Möller |Marriage = 1825 in unknown |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = unknown }} The best information on Friedrich appears to be in the German genealogical journal Deutches Geschlecterbuch, but only snippets are available online. However, from these snippets, it does appear that frühen was Otto's father. His occupation was listed as Tuchfabrikant, and though I have no reliable translation at this time, it would seem to be related to fabric. I will work to update this article with my new info. From Deutches Geschlecturbuch, Volume 195: : VI Friedrich Paul Wittichen, * Monschau 3. 12. 1787, t ebd. 8. 9. 1844, Tuchfabrikant in Monschau. Hatte vom 7. bis zum 14. Jahre Unterricht bei den beiden Kandidaten der Theologie Stitzer und Kaiser, Privatlehrer... From Der Geist des Unternehmertems by Carola Groppe (2004): :Pg. 285: :Auch der Sohn Eduard Colsman berichtete aus seiner Lehrzeit in Monschau von der Arbeitsorganisation im Hause des Wolltuchfabrikanten Wittichen ähnliches: "Hierdurch wird nun d H. Wittichen genöthigt, weider selbst eine Reise zu machen, vielleichte 2 à 3 Mt dauern könnte, da er bis jetzt noch keinen Reisenden hat, und sich in der wahl dessen auch nicht übereilen will …. Während seiner Abwesenheit wäre ich mit Mad. Wittichen, die aber wie H. W. von Allem was vorgeht, genaue Kenntniß hat, u. auch die Correspondenz führen kann, allein Alles zu besorgen haben." Archiv Neuborn A4, Eduard Colsman an Anna Gertraud Colsman, 27. März 1831. :Pg. 447: :…zer Coopman in Verviers ein. Aufgrund der französischen Julirevolution und des belgischen Aufstands gegen die Niederlande, deren Ausläufer bis ins deutsche Aachen reichten, brach er auch dort die Lehre ab und begann im November 1830 eine vierjährige Lehre bei dem Wolltuchfabrikanten Friedrich Wittichen in Montjoie (Monschau) bei Aachen. Nach dem Tod des Bruders August im Juni 1832 holte ihn der bereits erkrankte Vater im Oktober 1832 aber aus der Lehre zurück und nahm ihn wie auch den jüngsten Sohn Carl als Angestellten in sein Unternehmen auf. :Pg. 450: :Die Arbeitsbelastung steigerte sich noch: Als Eduard Colsman seine Lehre bei Friedrich Wittichen in Monschau antrat, hatte er nach eigener Aussage vom frühen Morgen bis abends zwischen neun und zehn Uhr zu arbeiten. :Pg. 458: :Mit zunehmender Dauer der Lehrzeit wandten sich auch der Arst des Ortes und Bekannte der Familie Wittichen an Eduard Colsman, um Seidenstoffe von Gebrüder Colsman zu bestellen. Bei diesen Geschäften begann er selbständig zu taxieren, wieviel Stoff sich wohl in der Bekanntschaft seines Lehrherm absetzen ließ und welche Preise in der Region für vergleichbare Produkte verlangte wurden. Zugleich mußte er zusätzlich die Kreditwürdigkeit der neuen Kunden einschätzen lernen. So berichtete er über den Arzt des Ortes, daß dieser Foulards wünsche, aber es bräuchte nichte die beste Qualität zu sein, den der… :… :Archiv Neuborn A4, Eduard Colsman an Johann Wilhelm Colsman d. Ä., 1. Dezember 1830. So monierten Herr und Frau Wittichen bei jeder Bestellung etwas an den gesandten Tüchern: einmal war der Druck nichte exakt genug, ein anderes Mal stimmte die Farbe nicht, dann war wieder nicht genug Sconto gegeben worden. Eduard Colsman arrangierte dann auf eigene Faust, daß bei gegenseitigen Bestellungen jeweils 6% Sconto gegeben wurden. Vgl. Archiv Neuborn A4, Eduard Colsman an Anna Gertraud Colsman, 14. und 26. Oktober 1831. From Walter Buschmann Der Schmitzenhof in Monschau :Spätestens 1836 gehörten zu der Anlage auch die westlich anschließenden Gebäude. Die Spinnerei war inzwischen übernommen worden von der Fa. Wittichen. Wittichen ließ das Wasserrad erneuern. Mit dem Rad wurde in dem westlich anschließenden Gebäude Rauhmaschinen betrieben. Das letzte Gebäude in der Reihe diente zur Wollwäsche und Färberei. From Monschau: Altes Wasserrad wieder in Betrieb : Schöner Anblick :Vom gegenüberliegenden Stehling hat man den schönsten Blick auf das dekorative Wasserrad und auf die dahinter liegenden Fachwerkhäuser, einst wohl älteste Feintuchproduktionsstätte Monschaus, den so genannten „Schmitzerhof”. Die ältesten Fabrikgebäude entstanden unter Arnoldus Schmitz (1550-1615), weitere Gebäude wurden im Jahre 1765 erbaut und unter anderem als Wollspüle genutzt. Schon im Jahre 1812 war dort eine durch ein Wasserrad betriebene mechanische Spinnerei ansässig, unter anderem die vom Tuchfabrikanten Friedrich Wittichen. :Den Schmitzerhof übernahm die Firma Math. Nickel Math. Sohn, seither ”Nickelshof genannt, die dann später auch die Gebäude von Wittichen erwarben und dort bis 1888 das kostbare Tuch fabrizierten. :Im Jahre 1841/42 hängte Nickel innerhalb eines Fachwerkhäuschens ein Wasserrad an. Heute gehört das Wasserrad zum Haus der Familie Breuer in der Rurstraße 10. Ein alter Situationsplan aus dem Jahre 1836 zeigt auf, wie eine beabsichtigte Wiederherstellung der Färberei zu der Zeit vorgesehen war. Das Rad selbst befand sich derzeit immer noch in einem Häuschen und trieb über lange Transmissionen die Spülen der dahinter liegenden Wollfärberei im so genannten „Küphause” des Tuchfabrikanten Friedrich Wittichen an. Otto Wittichen listed Friedrich Paul Wittichen and Charlotte Sophie Möller as his parents in the record of his 1878 Virginia wedding (and as Paul Frederick Wittichen and Charlotte Moller Wittichen in his obituary). Previous evidenced showed that Otto was from Montjoie/Monschau. The German genealogical journal Deutches Geschlecturbuch appears to prove that the Friedrich Paul Wittigen found at Familysearch.org is the same Friedrich Paul Wittichen who was Otto's father. Until I can get ahold of the entire journal volume, I only have access to a few snippets online and they strongly suggest that they are father and son. We have to make some assumptions for Friedrich Wittigen. His son Otto listed Friedrich Paul Wittichen and Charlotte Sophie Möller as his parents in the record of his 1878 Virginia wedding (and as Paul Frederick Wittichen and Charlotte Moller Wittichen in his obituary). Previous evidence showed Otto was from Montjoie. So, when I discovered a Friedrich Paul Wittigen (-gen being interchangeable with -ken/-chen) in 2002 at Familysearch.org, it was easy to assume he was Otto's father. With an age gap of 49 years, however, it is conceivable that another generation may exist. But, since I feel confident that this is the same family at a minimum and very likely to be Otto's father, I have made this leap of faith. Traditionally, Friedrich is said to have sent Otto to America to drum up business for Montjoie's wool industry. Only one scrap of info supports this tradition. First, Friedrich appears to have been named for Friedrich Paul Schloesser, a descendant of leading local wool manufacturer Johann Heinrich Scheibler's wife by her first marriage. One of Friedrich's brothers is also named for one of F. P. Schloesser's brothers (Matthias Bernhard Schloesser). There also appears to be a family relationship between the Wittichens and the Schloessers. This suggests a personal relationship between the Schloessers and Wittichens, with a potential for a relationship to Scheibler and possible managerial involvement in his business. Otto's obituary claims that Friedrich was "a well-known woolen manufacturer of that country" (i.e. Germany). There is probably a connection here, but the evidence trail is quite thin so far. The inclusion of Franz Emil Wittichen as a child is not expressly proven. However, I have found records of his children and grandchildren. I was able to identify his daughter-in-law, Ella Zappe Wittichen, and his four granddaughters by name in an old postcard now in my possession that had their picture along with the pronouncement of "Weinachten 1915", which means "Christmas 1915". Franz's birth also falls right in with Friedrich's other children and I believe online records said he was born in Monschau. At any rate, why would I have a postcard of this man's grandchildren if he was not my relative? On a final note, our visit to Monschau in 1997 was a disappointment in terms of locating any ancestral graves. Apparently, the town ran out of burial space in the 1880s or 1890s, so they exhumed all the old graves and reburied them in a mass grave on what is now private property outside of town. My parents, using my sister as a translator, received directions to the grave and believe they found it, but outside of an archealogical dig/re-exhumation, there was really nothing to see or to be gained factually. Also disappointing was that no one in the town had heard of the name of Wittichen. I have figured out much more about the various interrelated families and ancestors since then and would love to make a return trip some day. I know we would be more successful. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Friedrich Paul Wittichen and Charlotte Sophie Möller' |Birth place = Montjoie, Germany |Death = before 1828? |Death place = Monschau?}} |Birth place = Montjoie, Germany |Death = after 1868 |Death place = Brooklyn?, NY?}} |Birth place = Montjoie, Germany |Death = February ? |Death place = Kaiserwerth, Germany}} |Birth place = Montjoie (now Monschau), Prussia (now Germany) |Death = |Death place = Frankfurt am Main, Germany}} |Birth place = Montjoie (now Monschau), Prussia (now Germany) |Death = |Death place = Hildesheim, Germany}} |Birth place = Montjoie (now Monschau), Prussia (now Germany) |Death = |Death place = near Catonsville, Baltimore County, Maryland}} |Birth place = Montjoie (now Monschau), Prussia (now Germany) |Death = |Death place = unknown}} Gallery LargeFranzMedalFront.jpg|Front of medals earned by Dr. Franz Emil Wittichen, Freidrich's son, in the Franco-Prussian war - 1871 LargeFranzMedalBack.jpg|Back of medals earned by Dr. Franz Emil Wittichen, Freidrich's son, in the Franco-Prussian war - 1871 References *Deutches Geschlecterbuch, Vol. 195, 1989 (snippets from Google Books) *FamilySearch.org Category:Wittichen (surname) Wittigen, Friedrich Paul Category:Non-SMW people articles